


A Kitten for my kitten.

by Cookies_dont_dance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kitten, Love, M/M, Orange, Short, but - Freeform, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_dont_dance/pseuds/Cookies_dont_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry secretly always waits until Louis is asleep just to hear him purr every night. Harry can’t think of anything cuter than a rolled up purring Louis tomlinson in his bed, he just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitten for my kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a pet and i really wanted to write Larry with a pet too.
> 
> Enjoy!

It first started when Louis and Harry were sitting on the sofa in the tourbus and Louis got a little tired. 

Louis was sitting up while Harry was laying down on the other side of the sofa when suddenly Louis felt very tired and yawned, Louis tried to stand up but couldn’t so simply decided to crawl over to Harry and sit in his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked his boyfriend.

“ ‘M sleepy” Louis mumbled resting his head on Harry’s lap.

“Okay “ Harry said not at all bothered by Louis’ cuddle attack.

Louis made a pleased noise that sounded like a pur.  
Harry eyes winded and he looked down, Louis was sound asleep on his lap purring like a little kitten. ‘O god, he’s gonna kill me someday’ Harry thought gaping at Louis in awe. With every little purr from Louis Harry’s heart grew bigger and bigger. Harry just wanted to grab Louis and hide him in his coat to protect him from all the evil in the world. Just like a little kitten Harry thought, my little kitten.

That’s how it all began, the pet name Harry used for Louis that Louis loved but never admitted. of course Harry knew Louis loved it, he noticed the way Louis would blush and look down and attack him with kisses a couple of minutes later. Louis tried all kinds of stuff to stop purring in his sleep but nothing worked ( Or maybe Harry just sabotaged everything he tried while Louis was sleeping) he stopped after Harry convinced him he loved the purring.

From that moment Harry started to get more possessive over Louis, watching him all the time and hugging him closely when people touched Louis and so on. Louis didn’t mind, he always told Harry he loved it when Harry got possessive, it made him feel loved.

Harry secretly always waited until Louis was asleep just to hear him purr every night. Harry can’t think of anything cuter than a rolled up purring Louis tomlinson in his bed, he just couldn’t.

Harry and Louis been together for 4 years when they had a week off and Harry came home shouting that he had a surprise for his kitten. Louis was watching tv and felt too lazy to get up so he waited until Harry came to him. “Hey, Kitten how was your day?” Harry asked walking into the living room and pecking Louis on the cheek. “Good, what did you do today?” Louis asked eyeing the shoe box that Harry brought with him suspiciously. “Oh, i just went shopping...” “Yeah, i see that Haz but what did you bought? new shoes?” Harry smiled before shaking his head “It’s for you” Harry said placing the shoebox on Louis’ lap, Louis looked at it like it could explode any minute. “Come on, open it” Harry told Louis gently.

Louis thought about it for a second longer until he just told himself ‘Fuck it’ and opened it. “What the-” “Meow” A baby kitten about the size of Louis hand looked up at him. Louis was in awe with the little kitten sitting on his lap and took him out of the shoebox, the kitten licked Louis hand as a way of saying thank you. Louis never really thought about pets because being in a band took a lot of time and pets wanted time he didn’t have, but looking at this red haired little cutie Louis promised himself he would make time.

“A kitten for my kitten” Harry stated proudly, bringing Louis out of his thoughts. “You are so weird” Louis responded with a fond smile. “Can we keep him?, I mean i can’t bring her back and i already bought her a little red bow but if you don’t want her i’m sure Gem-” “No, i want her, calm down love” Louis smiled looking down at the kitten, his kitten, again. “What’s her name?” He asked Harry “We need to name her but i was thinking about the name orange…?” Harry asked unsure Louis would like it, to his surprise Louis laughed loudly “I love it” Louis laughed “And you love it too, don’t you?” He asked the kitten making Harry’s heart melt.

“Thank you Harry” Louis said standing up and placing himself on Harry’s lap. “I love you” Louis told him “I love you too” Harry pecked louis’ lips and put his arms around Louis’ waist.

That’s how they fell asleep, Harry lying on the sofa with a adorable cute little kitten he loved very much, and oh yeah , Orange too.

**Author's Note:**

> Eat food not people ;)


End file.
